Harry Potter and The Sword of Judgement
by Potter2186
Summary: Continued after HBP, Harry continues the mission left to him by Dumbledore The Final Battle approaches, and everyone is giving it all they have Will Harry survive his encounter with Lord Voldemort? What is the Sword of Judgement? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Unexpected Visitor**

There was fog, as far as the eye could see. Thick fog had settled over the community of Little Whinging. The sun had not been seen for days, and the air had been unseasonably cooler than normal. Forecasters called the fog "rather unusual for this time of year" and indeed, it was. The community had not experienced such an extreme phenomenon for a long time. The year before last, a severe drought had gripped the neighborhood. Last year, fog had settled in, but nothing like what was being seen now. Many of the communities inhabitants decided to remain in doors, having seen on the news a warning from forecasters, as well as government officials'. However, the same did not hold true for Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was the only inhabitant of the community outside. Harry was a boy of sixteen years old; he was tall and thin, with the look of a boy who had grown in short space of time. He had untidy jet black hair, which stuck up in the back, no matter how much he combed it, and almond shaped eyes, with a vivid green color. On his forehead, was a scar, in the shape of a lightning bolt, which he had since he was one years old. How Harry had heard countless times about the scar on his forehead…

He had heard the stories since he was eleven years old; how the most feared Dark Wizard for a century had broken into his house when Harry was just one years old. How the man called Lord Voldemort murdered Harry's father, and then his mother, and finally turned his wand onto Harry Potter. However, when Lord Voldemort cast the dreaded killing curse, the curse did not hit young Harry. Instead, it rebounded onto Lord Voldemort himself, destroying his powers and ripping him from his body. That night, Harry was given the scar which made him famous. Harry was the cause of Lord Voldemorts downfall, but thirteen years later, Lord Voldemort managed to regain his old body and powers.

During this time, things seemed much different for Harry. When the first war had broken out, Harry was merely a baby. Now, he was approaching manhood, and old enough to grasp the effects of how dangerous war is. In two action packed years, Harry lost his godfather, Sirius Black, and someone else who was close to Harry; Albus Dumbledore. These deaths marked a significant change within Harry. While he had difficulty accepting Sirius's death, he looked at Dumbledores death differently.

This new death marked the beginning of Harry's determination to bring an end to Lord Voldemort once and for all. And Harry had a head start…he had learned of Voldemorts' secret; he had split his soul into six pieces, and both Harry and Dumbledore already rid of two; there were still four more pieces left. Harry vowed to find them and destroy them, and then go after the thing which needed to be rid of: Lord Voldemort himself.

Harry snapped out his thoughts, remembering that he was walking outside under the veil of the thick and mysterious fog. He had his hands inside his jacket pockets and his right hand was gripped around a long thin wand. His only protection. Harry looked around, making sure that he was not being followed. The only thing he saw, which he almost attacked, was a shabby looking cat that had leapt under a red jeep and scurried out of sight.

He continued walking down the empty street, towards the playground not too far from where he was. The playground was of course empty. No child or adult was out. Harry made his way across the grass towards the swings. He sat down on one of the swings, and began to slowly swing himself backwards and fore wards. He surveyed the area, and saw something that, to most people would have been seen as strange, but to Harry, was quite expected.

Next to a tall oak tree was a stop sign. Harry knew, through common sense, that stop signs were only placed on street corners and in parking lots (he had seen them near his Uncle Vernon's work place).

"I know its one of you from the Order, so you don't have to hide," Harry said, grinning slightly.

The sign then transformed into a man Harry knew too well. His long shabby traveling cloak and messy hair…

"Professor Lupin!" Harry said in shock. He had not expected this. He knew that it was someone from the Order, but he had not expected Remus Lupin, his former Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.

Lupin smiled. "Hello Harry," he said welcomingly, walking towards Harry. Harry stood up. "I trust you are well,"

Harry nodded. "What are you doing here Professor?"

"The unusual," said Lupin, looking around. "Checking up on you,"

"I'm okay," Harry said, feeling as though he knew Lupin was here for another reason. "How did you know I would be—never mind," he said, thinking of the cat he saw scurry away.

Lupin sat on a swing adjacent Harry. "Mind if we talk?"

"Er…sure,"

Harry sat back down on his swing.

"Harry…first, and know that I am saying this only because I am concerned about you, that I do not feel it is wise for you to not return to Hogwarts this year,"

Harry felt the need to ask how he had heard about this, but declined from asking because it was not a huge matter. He turned to Lupin.

"I have my reasons Professor," he said simply. "I have to do something that requires my full attention,"

"I understand that Harry," Lupin said calmly. "But, not returning places you at a all time risk of being hurt,"

Harry already knew this. He had accepted this, the exact moment he made the decision to not return to school. He knew, that if anyone in the Order had found out, they would try to convince him otherwise, but Harry, knowing the mission Dumbledore entrusted to him, realized that school was the least of his worries.

"Professor, listen to me. There is something…something important," Harry said. "Something that Dumbledore left for me to do…and its important; I've got to kill Voldemort before its too late; and I know that I am throwing myself even further onto the front lines, but its something I have to do. Its something I _want _to do," he said truthfully.

Lupin stared at Harry, and for a minute, Harry thought he was going to continue trying to convince Harry to return to Hogwarts. But instead, Lupin smiled. "Then I trust you know what you are doing," he said simply.

Harry looked around at him. "Yes. I trust Dumbledore, so…I trust myself,"

Lupin smiled, and Harry saw his eyes become glossy. Lupin stood up. "Well then. I'll leave you to it. I will not badger you anymore about your decision…but just know Harry, I am here. And I will always be here,"

"Thanks," Harry said smiling. "What has everyone been up to, in the Order?" he asked.

"Busy. Voldemorts' armies are growing fast, but we are as well. Recruiting has been our top priority since Dumbledore's death," he explained. "Dumbledore told us that no matter what happens, we need as many people as we can…we cant stop fighting. And we're not,"

"Good," Harry said, feeling happy about this news. "Have you heard from Ron and Hermione?"

Lupin nodded. "They are safe and sound, and cannot wait to see you,"

Harry smiled at this. He, himself could not wait to see his best friends again. Then, Harry hesitated, but still decided to ask anyway. "And Ginny?"

Lupin looked at him rather curiously. "She's fine too,"

Harry looked at Lupin, who seemed to be fighting rather hard to ask why Harry had asked about Ginny. Harry quickly decided to change topics while he had the chance.

"Is everyone at Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked, avoiding Lupin's gaze.

Lupin waited a moment before answering. "Yes. The house still is as unwelcoming as before, but we're dealing with it,"

Harry's mind wandered back to Ginny. He continued to think of their last conversation…when he had broke things off; he could not lie to himself; he did miss her. He missed everything about Ginny. Her scent; her hair…

"Well listen Harry, I've got to be getting back. You should be inside. The Dementors are multiplying rapidly, as you can tell," Lupin said cautiously. "Keep out of trouble, and refrain from using your wand at all costs…at least until your seventeen,"

Harry nodded. And a loud crack filled the air, and Lupin was gone. Harry looked around, feeling ever so alone. He decided to take Lupin's offer and return to the house he dreaded so much. But as he stood up, another crack was heard. Harry quickly turned around, pulling out his wand at the same time. There was nothing there.

"P-Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, wondering if Professor Lupin had returned. But no one answered him. The fog was his only greeting. Harry turned around to face the entrance to the park, and his heart began racing. Someone was walking towards him. They were moving slow…and their body was covered in blood. Their clothes were torn. Harry nearly stumbled backwards into the swings, and as he did, he felt a hand touch him; he rolled over and saw another one of the things he had just spotted. He recognized them at once; they were Inferi. Harry kicked back hard to get the hand off of him. He stood to his feet to see another four Inferi coming towards him.

Lupin had told him not to use his wand, but Harry had no choice. He raised his wand to the nearest Inferi and said "_Incendo!_"

Fire shot from his wand, igniting the dead corpse. The corpse screeched in pain and Harry watched as it crumbled to the floor, turning into ashes. But there were too many of them. Harry would not be able to hold them all off with that one spell. He did not know any other spells that would work against the corpses. Harry then landed hard on the floor, as an Inferi leapt on him from behind. Harry's wand fell out of his hand and rolled away out of reach. The Inferi's breath was hot on Harry's neck. Harry was sure that he would die…

"HARRY!"

And in an instant, fire had erupted all around him. He watched as the Inferi were set ablaze, and the one on Harry relinquished it's grip as Harry quickly rolled out of the way to avoid the fire leaping on him. And then, finally, the fires were gone and so were the Inferi.

Harry looked up, but his body was weak…all he saw was a shadow draw closer to him, before his eyes became too heavy to stay open…and all he saw was darkness…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Return to Grimmauld Place**

He could hear fire crackling from somewhere near him. The heat from the fire spread throughout his body, as he slowly opened his eyes. The room was dimly lit, only lit by a dim light in the ceiling. He could smell mold; there was a stench in the air, which if he, Harry, didn't know any better, he would have suggested it was blood. His mouth was dry, and his body seemed to ache for some reason. He managed to sit up, and found himself lying on a sofa. The sofa was old, but soft. In front of him was a small table, with what appeared to be a cup of tea, waiting for him. He looked towards the fireplace and then managed to turn himself around to get a better look of the room.

The room was small, but was able to house a sofa, a book shelf, a coat hanger with Harry's jacket hanging on it, and two doors; one Harry took to be the front door, and the other was opposite where Harry was sitting. Harry looked down and saw a small blanket that was spread over his body. He looked towards his jacket once more and remembered that his wand was in the pocket of it. He was unarmed. Whoever had brought him here had a one up advantage on him.

Harry slowly slipped the blanket off of him. His legs ached with every movement, but Harry knew he had to reach his wand. It was of course, his only protection. He slowly managed to get to his feet, and crept towards his jacket. The moment he reached it, he quietly dug into the pocket, and breathed a sigh of relief: his wand was still there.

"I realized—" came a calm female voice from behind Harry. He quickly snatched up his wand, spun around and pointed it towards the direction of the voice. The woman was tall and thin, and had sparkling blue eyes, and her long dark hair fell down to her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of robes of deep midnight blue. She looked fairly young; she looked to be around the same age as Tonks. She was holding a hot cup of tea in her hands. "That if I had removed your wand from your pocket, you would instantly think of me as your enemy," she continued, showing no signs of fear at Harry's wand being pointed at her.

Harry lowered his wand slightly, but still held it firmly. "Who are you?"

"You should not be standing, Harry," the woman continued softly, as she walked from the door towards the sofa. "You have not yet fully recovered,"

Harry did not care about his recovery at the present moment.

"I said who are you!" he said loudly, adding aggression to his voice.

The woman merely closed her eyes for a second, as though Harry had said something rude and disgusting. "Please," she said her voice still calm. "You need not raise your voice. I am not your enemy,"

Harry merely stared at her. He had already figured out she was not his enemy, judging by her decision to leave his wand in his jacket pocket. However, he did not want to take any chances. "Sorry," he muttered.

She chuckled. "It's quite alright. You should drink this," she said, pointing to his cup on the table. "It'll help speed your recovery," she added, taking a sip from her cup.

Harry lowered his wand, and slowly walked back towards the sofa. He sat down, still staring at her. "Who are you?" he asked.

"No one of great importance," she said simply. "But, most call me Evelyn Hillshire," she continued. "I used to work in Diagon Alley, but times are dangerous, and I did not want to risk being killed by those savages called Death Eaters,"

He had never seen this woman in his life. "Where did you work?"

"Mr. Ollivanders," she said.

Harry looked around at her quickly. He had never seen her there before, but yet, he had only visited the shop once, and that was over six years ago. He thought it wise to ask her.

"Have you seen Mr. Ollivander? He disappeared last year,"

She took another sip of her tea. "I have not seen Mr. Ollivander in two years; I left the shop shortly after Dumbledore announced You-Know-Who's return,"

Harry looked slightly crestfallen. He had wondered whether the most acclaimed wand maker was taken hostage by Lord Voldemort. If he, Voldemort, had indeed taken Mr. Ollivander, then Harry knew that Voldemort would find someway of using another wand to fight Harry.

"How did you know where I was?...I thought the Ministry said there was no other witch or wizard in the area except me?"

She smiled. "I'm sure you're clever enough to figure this one out,"

Harry looked at her, but then realized the answer suddenly hit him.

"Dumbledore was a dear friend of mine. He placed me here, shortly before his death," She explained. Harry felt a lump rise in his throat at the mention of Dumbledore's death. "I was brought into the Order of the Phoenix and placed here as an added protection for you. Dumbledore made this house unplottable; the Ministry had no idea it's here. Most of the time, I've been running around as a cat," she explained, sipping her tea once more.

Harry realized that the cat he saw earlier was Evelyn. He smiled, in spite of himself at Dumbledore's genius ideas. He was, however, grateful for it. Harry drank a large portion of his tea, before she continued speaking again.

"Lucky I was out there today," she continued. "I had no idea that You-Know-Who would send Inferi…I'm glad you weren't hurt," she said smiling gently.

Harry smiled. "I'm glad you were there to save my life,"

"It was my pleasure," she nodded. "I'm actually happy to have met you. I wish it were under different circumstances," she continued, laughing slightly. Harry laughed as well.

As he swallowed the last of his drink, he felt somewhat stronger. His body no longer ached. She looked around at him. "I think it wise to take you home. I am sure your Aunt and Uncle are worried about you,"

Harry couldn't help but laugh aloud at this statement. "I'm sure they are worried about me," he said sarcastically.

"Are they really that bad?" she asked, standing to her feet.

"About as bad as the Death Eaters," he said, rising. "If they were in our world, I'm sure they'd be cozy with Voldemort,"

Evelyn closed her eyes for a fraction of a second at the mention of Voldemorts' name. Harry looked at her. "Sorry," he muttered.

"It's quite alright," she said softly, as though recovering from a hearing a disgusting swear word. "I'm just…not used to anyone using his name so openly,"

Harry decided to remain silent on this one. She handed Harry his jacket, and pulled her wand out of her robes. She turned to him.

"I think a Disillusionment Charm might do the trick,"

She tapped Harry on the head (softer than Mad-Eye did two years ago), and Harry felt the familiar tingling sensation travel throughout his body. He looked down and saw that he was now blended in with the background.

"Thanks,"

"As for me, I think it wise to become a furry feline again," she said, as she opened the door with one hand and quickly transformed into the cat she once was. She walked out of the door ahead of Harry, and Harry followed, closing the door behind him. The moment he closed the door, the small house, which was made of brick, and apparently squeezed in between number Eleven and Thirteen disappeared. Harry looked at the sign on the corner: he was on Privet Drive.

Harry looked down at Evelyn. "Dumbledore really wanted you close, didn't he?" he grinned. Evelyn merely rubbed against his legs. The two of them set off down the street. The fog was still thick, and it looked as though it had gotten thicker. Harry kept his hand firmly on his wand as they set off down Privet Drive, towards Number Four.

The trip was short, but Harry appreciated having the extra company. They finally approached Number Four, and Harry's heart sank into the floor. Something was wrong. The front door was partially open. Evelyn quickly resumed her human form. Harry looked at her in shock.

"Someone might be looking!" he said quietly.

"I am a highly skilled witch," she said, keeping her eyes fixed on the front door of Number Four. "I could easily modify someone's memory," she continued. "Harry, keep your wand out," she said quietly. She then tapped him on the head again, and Harry felt that tingling sensation flow through his body. She had removed the Disillusionment Charm.

Harry nodded. They made their way slowly up the walkway, Harry staring at the front door. He knew something had happened…he could feel it in his bones. Evelyn reached the front door, and pushed it open slowly. The hallway was dark; Harry stepped in after her..

"Aunt Petunia?" he called. There was no answer. Evelyn lit the tip of wand, and cast the light down the hall. There seemed to be no sign of forced entry. Everything was as Harry remembered it when he had left. She veered off into the living room, and it was here that Harry really came to the conclusion that something horrible had happened. Dudley lay sprawled out on the floor, his clothes torn and blood stained. Harry rushed towards him, kneeling down upon the floor.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Dudley was still breathing. He rolled him over on his front, with the help of Evelyn.

"Dudley!" Harry called. "Dudley! Wake up!"

"Let me try," Evelyn said. She raised her wand and said "_Rennervate_," she said softly. A small golden light soared at Dudley. The scratches on his face seemed to have closed up, and the ones on his torso and leg closed as well. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Dudley?"

Dudley began breathing heavy. "Y-Your k-kind did it!" he shrieked, sitting up, nearly knocking Harry and Evelyn back. Dudley backed himself against the now torn up sofa. He was shaking.

"Dudley, calm down," Harry said moving closer towards him.

"Stay away from me!" Dudley shrieked. "Or I'll scream!"

"Young man, please mind your voice," Evelyn said sharply. "Muggles may be listening!"

Dudley looked at her, his eyes widening. "W-Who are you?"

"She's my friend. Dudley, what happened! Who did this?" Harry asked quickly.

Dudley looked back at Harry. "Y-Your people did it!" he said, his voice shaking. "T-they broke in here…and attacked m-me…and mum and d-dad,"

Harry's heart began racing. "They took Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?"

Dudley nodded. He was still shaking.

"What did they look like? Do you remember?" Evelyn asked, moving closer towards Dudley. Harry was relieved to see that Dudley did not move away.

Dudley looked scared again. "They w-were wearing m-masks—"

"Death Eaters," Harry muttered. "How many of them were there?"

"I d-dunno," Dudley said staring at Harry. "about half a d-dozen," he continued. "T-they used those things on m-me before t-they took mum and d-dad,"

Evelyn looked around at Harry. "I'm going to summon people from the Order," she said. "They have to be notified,"

Harry nodded. "Dudley, we are going to call some of our friends for help," Harry explained. "I know your scared and don't want to be around this, but it has to be done…your in danger," Harry continued, ignoring the look of fear that had just appeared on Dudley's face. Harry knew that he loathed him, but at this time, he could not help but worry about Dudley's safety.

Evelyn raised her wand and a small silvery bird of some sort shot out of it. It soared straight out the front door, and disappeared. Harry remembered that being done by Dumbledore in his fourth year.

"Harry, do you know if Dumbledore set up an anti-apparation jinx around your house?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not sure," but then he remembered when Mad-Eye and several other members of the Order came to call during the summer of Harry's fifth year. "I think they should be able to come in,"

In less than a second, there were lights at the front door of the house. Harry could hear several voices but they were hard to make out. He saw the tips of wands draw nearer, and then several people enter the threshold.

One was none other than Mad-Eye Moody, limping on his wooden leg; his magical eye dancing wildly in its socket. Behind him was Arthur Weasley; his bright red hair visible through the half lit room. Behind him was Tonks, who's hair was now neon green. Bringing up the rear was Kingsley Shaklebolt, who Harry knew to be a highly experienced Auror. Following him was two people Harry remembered rescuing him two years ago; Elphias Doge and Hestia Jones, both of whom waved at Harry.

"Is that Harry?" Mr. Weasley called, holding his wand up towards Harry and the others.

"That's him alright," Tonks said.

"You sure? It could be a Death Eater—"

"Mad-Eye, not _everyone _is a Death Eater posing as someone else!" Tonks snapped.

Moody growled. "I have experience—"

"You lot alright?" Shaklebolt asked, cutting Moody off mid sentence.

"Yeah, we're fine. But my Aunt and Uncle were taken by the Death Eaters,"

Moody looked around. "You thoroughly search the house?"

"No," said Harry.

"Tonks, Shaklebolt; Search down here!" Moody barked. "You two, with me upstairs," he added, pointing at Hestia and Elphias.

"Stop bossing us around!" Hestia snapped.

The three of them left the living room and headed upstairs, with Moody's wooden leg banging hard against the floor. Mr. Weasley moved into the living room, kneeling down in front of Dudley, who was shaking violently.

"Its alright," Mr. Weasley said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you,"

Apparently, Dudley remembered Mr. Weasley's last visit to Privet Drive, in which Fred and George played that horrible trick on him.

"Mr. Weasley, why would the Death Eaters take my Aunt and Uncle?" Harry asked.

Mr. Weasley shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea Harry, but nonetheless, your cousin will have to be taken somewhere safe,"

"Where do you suggest? Grimmauld Place?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley.

Harry looked around at Dudley. He knew Dudley did not like the idea of being placed in the care of Wizards, but at this point, Harry knew that whatever harsh feelings he had toward Dudley, he would have to put them aside. Voldemort had now gone too far. As much as Harry despised his Aunt and Uncle, he still feared for their safety.

"Dudley, I know you may not like the idea, but you're going to have to come with us," Harry said. "You're in danger if you stay here,"

Dudley was still shaking and he looked at Harry and then the others. "W-What about m-my m-mum and dad?"

"We'll be sending people to look for them," Evelyn said. "But for now, we have to get you out of here,"

Tonks and Shaklebolt returned, at the same time the others were coming down the stairs. Moody came into the living room, looking around and apparently sniffing the air.

"Moody, what are you doing?" Tonks asked.

"Sniffin' for anything that might be lingering," Moody growled.

"The boy has to come with us," Mr. Weasley said, looking up at Mad-Eye, who's magical eye was now dancing wildly in his socket.

Moody looked down at Dudley, who was now terrified at Moody's eye. "A Muggle living in Grimmauld Place?" he said roughly. "I thought I'd never see the day,"

Evelyn and Mr. Weasley helped Dudley to his feet, who was still shaking and keeping his eyes locked onto Moody. Elphias stepped forward.

"Harry, we thought you might want to read this," she said, handing Harry what appeared to be an envelope. Harry took the envelope and his heart began hammering in his chest; Dumbledore's handwriting was on the front. It was addressed to his Aunt Petunia. Harry had never seen this letter in his life…Why had Dumbledore written a letter to his Aunt Petunia?...Harry decided to put the letter in his pocket, and wait until the reached Grimmauld Place to read it.

"Alright everyone! Let's get moving!" Moody barked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The First Letter**

Tonks took the liberty of healing a terrified Dudley, who was shaking so badly when she gave pulled out her wand on him. All of Dudley's cuts and bruises vanished, leaving behind minor red marks on his skin. Moody took the liberty of casting a charm on the front and back door of the house, to prevent anyone from entering. He then cast Anti-Apparation Jinx around the house as to prevent any magic folk from Apparating into the house.

"Dudley, you may feel a little weird, but we're going to go out towards the play ground and Disapparate from there," Harry explained quietly.

Dudley looked at Harry as though Harry were speaking a foreign language. "W-What's that?"

"Oh," said Harry remembering that Dudley had never been exposed to magic of this kind. "Er…I think you call it…teleporting?"

Dudley merely stared at Harry.

"We'll have to go a little ways away from the house," Mr. Weasley said. "Since Mad-Eye's put up that jinx," he continued, sounding slightly irritated.

Moody limped toward the back door. "Come on you lot," he growled, opening the door. "Once we leave, the doors will seal shut and not let anyone enter,"

"Do you have to be so bossy?" Tonks asked, as she passed Mad-Eye, scowling at him. "I know your older than everyone, but give it a rest!"

Moody decided to ignore her comment. Everyone began to pass him, but before Dudley could pass, he held out his hand and Dudley almost leapt in shock.

"You'll need to be Disillusioned,"

Again, Dudley looked as lost as a fish out of water. "H-huh?"

"He's going to blend you in with the surroundings, so that way no one see's you or thinks anything suspicious," Harry explained. Dudley looked panic stricken. "Just hold still,"

Moody tapped him hard on the head, and Dudley screwed his eyes up in pain. Then, he disappeared. He let out a cry of shock.

"W-Where's my b-body?" he said, looking around wildly as though his body had walked away from him.

Harry laughed quietly. "This is how the charm works. You'll blend in with everything,"

"Take Harry's arm," Moody snapped. "So you won't be wonderin' off anywhere,"

Harry felt Dudley grab a piece of his shirt. Then together, they stepped out into the foggy darkness. Night had fallen, and still the fog had not lifted. It was the perfect cover, seeing as a whole band of witches and wizards were waltzing out of a house that was just broken into.

They all set off down the street, towards Magnolia Crescent, into the playground that Harry was in earlier. He saw no sign of the battle with the Inferi earlier, and could not help but look around to make sure nothing was coming. They stopped in the playground, just under the cover of some trees.

"Alright, this should do," Moody growled, limping towards everyone as they stopped. Harry felt Dudley slam into him. "Alright, Harry…you'll Disapparate with Tonks. And you," he added pointing to Dudley. "Will go with Arthur,"

Harry could tell that if he could see Dudley's face, he would probably be wondering how it is that Moody could see him. "Grab hold of Arthur boy!" Moody barked. Harry heard Dudley whimper, but saw a piece of Mr. Weasley's robes move. Harry moved over to Tonks and gripped her arm.

"On three…One…Two…Three!"

Harry once again felt that familiar sensation as though being sucked down a drain pipe. Everything swirled around him and then, he saw the street appear before his very eyes. Everyone else had appeared shortly after he and Tonks. Harry could hear Dudley whimpering as though he had just been through a horrific ride at a theme park.

"Everyone in one piece? Good! Keep moving," Moody said roughly, pulling out the Put-Outer and extinguishing the lights in the square. They moved across the square, towards the spot in which Harry knew to be where Twelve Grimmauld Place was. In the blink of an eye, the house appeared, squeezing between Numbers Eleven and Thirteen. Dudley let out a cry of shock.

"Alright everyone, inside!"

They marched up the stairs, and a wave of dread swept over Harry. He would have liked very much to never return to this house, but he had no choice. He knew that he would one day have to return; he never expected it to be so soon. Elphias opened the door, as Harry and the others followed, once again into the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

The house, as Harry remembered it was never too welcoming. It still looked as gaunt and old as it did last time, but Harry noticed that Mrs. Weasley must have decontaminated the house once more; because now it looked more worthy of a living space. The door which led to where the Order had many of their meetings was closed, and Harry could hear voices.

"Molly's already started the meeting," Arthur said, as they passed the door. "Harry, get your cousin settled in and then report back down here once you're done; I expect Ron, Hermione and Ginny are upstairs waiting,"

Everyone shuffled off into the room, and Moody took off the charm from Dudley before leaving. Dudley was still shaking and looking around as though something would jump out and eat him alive. Harry looked to the space where the portrait of Sirius's grandmother was; someone appeared to have cast some sort of charm over it, to where she did not awaken each and every time the door opened.

"Dudley, follow me," Harry said, as he proceeded up the stairs. Dudley kept close behind him, careful to not touch anything. Harry opened a door on the second floor, and was greeted in the form of a bushy haired character flinging its arms around him.

"HARRY!"

Hermione had thrown herself at him; somehow knowing he would pass through the door. Harry was nearly thrown backwards by the force in which she had thrown herself at him.

"Hello Hermione," Harry said, hugging her in return.

"Ron and I were so worried about you! We heard about the attack! Are you okay?" she asked, speaking very rapidly. "How could he send Inferi after you? It's a miracle Evelyn was there!"

She then looked behind Harry and saw Dudley standing behind him, looking mortified at the scene. She pulled Harry into the room and stared at Dudley. "Who are you?"

Dudley was much too nervous to speak.

"That's my cousin,"

Hermione backed away slowly. "The one that's always picking on you?" she asked curiously. "W-Why is he here?"

Harry reached forward and pulled Dudley into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Let me explain," Harry said.

There was a knock at the door; Harry opened it to find Ginny Weasley staring at him; at that moment, a loud crack filled the air; Ron had Apparated into the room. Harry was relieved to see he had past his re-testing.

"Hermione, thanks for telling us he arrived!" Ginny snapped, as she walked past Harry and Dudley, frowning at Hermione.

"He only just got here," Hermione said quietly.

"Hello Harry!" Ron said, not noticing Dudley standing beside him.

"Hi Ron," Harry said.

"Is that your cousin?" Ginny asked, as she sat down upon the bed. "He doesn't look mean," she added.

"Yes, well, Harry was about to explain what's going on," Hermione said as she sat down on a nearby bed.

"My house was attacked by Death Eaters," Harry explained, before anyone else could cut him off. "They apparently took my Aunt and Uncle…we don't know why though. This all happened during the time I was attacked by the Inferi,"

Hermione looked as though someone had swung a huge weight against her face. Ron lost all the color in his face, as well as Ginny.

"My cousin was just knocked unconscious," Harry said. "So, we all decided to bring him here…since we don't know whether or not the Death Eaters would have come back for him,"

"Why would they break into your house?" Ron asked. "I mean, you weren't there…so what was the sense of them kidnapping your Aunt and Uncle?"

Harry pulled the letter out of his pocket. "I don't know, but I think this might explain something," he said waving the letter. "It's a letter from Dumbledore. It was written to my Aunt,"

"Have you read it yet?" Hermione asked.

"No,"

"Well, lets read it," Ginny said, standing up and moving towards Harry. Hermione and Ron followed. Even Dudley moved closer. Harry unfolded the letter and his heart began racing as he saw Dumbledore's handwriting.

_Dear Mrs. Dursley,_

_As you are reading this, I trust that you will use your best judgment as to what you are about to read. As I am aware, you have not been in contact with your sister Lily in some time. It is my deepest apologies to inform you that she was murdered on Halloween night. Her husband James Potter was also murdered. On your doorstep, is the only survivor of their brutal attack; their son, Harry. I find it necessary to explain certain information to you, and to inform you as to why I am writing this letter, and leaving Harry within your care._

_Lord Voldemort is a very powerful dark wizard, who has attempted in taking over the world in which we, magic folk, live in. His powers and skills are unmatched, and dare I say, even by me. Harry is, as I have come to believe, in more danger than you can ever imagine. There was a prime reason Lord Voldemort went to the home of the Potters; the complexity of it is far too detailed to explain in this letter, however, there is something that I have come to find out._

_Upon Lily's death, she provided Harry with a protection. He cannot be harmed by Lord Voldemort, as long as he is living somewhere outside of our world with a living relative who shares the same blood as he. This, in turn, has caused me to locate you; the only remaining relative of my knowledge. Upon you accepting this request, the protection I have placed will be sealed. As long as Harry is in your care, he cannot be harmed by Lord Voldemort._

_I trust that you will take Harry in. And I trust that you will treat him as one of your own. There are, of course, many more details surrounding the events that have happened within the last twenty four hours, and I shall be sending them along in another letter, as so you are better aware of what is going on._

_I believe that you and your family are in no danger. The charm should provide protection for you too, and also for your Son. In eleven years, I shall be calling for Harry to attend school, and he will only need to spend holidays and summer vacations with you, as the protection lasts until he becomes of age._

_I shall be sending another letter, in due time, with a more thorough explanation about the importance of Harry's survival and care under your roof._

_Wishing all the best,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Everyone looked up at Harry. Harry was shocked; he would have thought Dumbledore might have explained more in the letter, but Harry realized Dumbledore had to think fast…as he had explained to Harry the night of Sirius's death.

"Blimey, that didn't explain much," Ron said, breaking the silence.

"Well it did explain _why _Harry had to stay there," Hermione explained.

"And Dumbledore said he'd be sending another letter along," Harry said. "So, I'm sure he explained everything to my Aunt and Uncle,"

Everyone sat down, except Harry. His brain seemed to be processing at a fast rate. He did not understand the importance of the Death Eaters kidnapping his Aunt and Uncle. What would they have that Voldemort would find useful?

"So…some man put a spell on you when you were a baby?" Dudley asked, in a small voice. Everyone looked at him. Harry looked at him, both surprised and afraid to answer.

"Er…yeah," he said slowly. "He killed my mum and dad, and then went for me, but couldn't kill me…he was gone thirteen years, until he came back three years ago,"

Dudley looked as though he had a million more questions running through his head, but Harry remembered the meeting.

"We're supposed to be down at that meeting," he said to Ron and the others.

"Oh that's right," Ginny said, rising quickly.

"Mum said you can come?" Ron snapped.

"Yes! I am apart of the Order too!" Ginny hissed.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I still say you're too young,"

Ginny ignored him and walked straight towards the door. Hermione followed and then Ron.

"Dudley, we'll be back…just try to relax," Harry said calmly. "Everything's going to be okay,"

Dudley nodded, and laid down on the bed, which belonged to Ron. Harry was just about to shut the door behind him, when Dudley called his name.

"Harry,"

"Yeah?" Harry asked, turning to face him.

Dudley was staring at him, in a way he had never done before. There was no trace of rudeness, or smugness in his pudgy face. There was sorrow.

"Sorry about your Mum and Dad,"


End file.
